User talk:Swiss Ninja
Hi, Swiss Ninja! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yilk page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 03:15, July 23, 2009 Thanks. Thanks for sending that. I love Switzerland, for their airlines, their cheese, their flag, their mountains, and their yodeling. Yodeling Pickles. Yum. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 03:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy The has an image policy concerning the types on files you upload here. Only the file types PNG, SVG, and animated GIF are permitted. Please upload your images in PNG. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 04:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New State Unfortunately, no. There is simply no room for land-based states in the USA, and besides, those cities are too far apart to be part of a new state. Eastshield, the Happyface State, and Freezeland would all feel invaded, too. The only new states you can make are on unclaimed islands. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Please stop removing the templates from your pages. They are supposed to be there. Also, if you want to insert real-life Swiss cities into the Fanon Universe, I would suggest parodying them and fanonizing them instead of just changing the history so that it involves penguins. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Really, stop removing those templates. They are supposed to be there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Island Well, it's a bit small for a state. It also has very few cities. Maybe you should establish it as a micronation first, then see whether you can get it in as a free republic of the USA or a state. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion page To talk with another user, you are supposed to use their user talk. Article talk pages are for messages about the article or role-play. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Icmer is in the right. Your article has absolutely nothing to do with the wiki's scope. We're dealing with CP and Antarctica, the Arctic is out of the question. Of course, you can write about daring trips to the continent, but there is no need to make an article on the subject. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Mabel wants to scream Unicode at her impostor.) STOP! You are not a BOBMaster, and those pages are not protected! Stop adding those templates! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Aha! Aha! I have figured something out... YOU ARE JSUDSU9988! You keep on rewarding and editing his page, so you or a relative of yours is Jsudsu9988. And please stop vandalizing pages or face a strike. And I warn you, I am a REAL BOBMASTER.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) My apoligies on calling your best friend you. But I am keeping an eye on you. And please stop doing whatever you were doing... Putting those BOBMASTER templates on people's pages... Now you may reply to me, but don't expect a reply in return...--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) STOP! Stop putting the BOBmaster template on pages where it doesn't belong! Seriously, STOP IT NOW. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Hey Swiss Ninja i made a game and your in it so i need your permission and if you want me to delete it i will be you can see it here here -Sam Rudi Ok thanks -Sam Rudi RE: Pemrission Okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Absence Messages I will be on the other side of the world during the 19 - 28 of August. Please leave your message, I will answer it as soon as I can. Thank You! United Cities of Swiss Ninja I just want to correct you with a few things. First of all, you need land to build cities for the UCSN. Secondly, you need the fundings. Make sure you include those in the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Um, don't put role-play messages on user's talk pages. They don't belong there. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 19:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I've Got An Idea Let's make a war between the Terra Federation & your UCNS? An article! A story! TF loose because of Ninjinian, and in the end we realise why Ninj made his own side-army loose. How about it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Add the Shout Box to your sidebar. See more in the top-right then widgets. Scroll till you see Shout Box. Add it -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ---Lord Swiss Ninja 20:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Add the shout box and it will be easier to talk. Anyway, we need to plan. I will make Forum:Swiss Terrain War. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How do you add it? --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Press Widgetz, ad keep going to the right and look for Shout Box. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: War Request You request the mighty PWNage of Penghis Khan? You have good taste, for Penghis Khan is the best choice! Hmm, let Penghis Khan read a bit about you, he needs to know anyone who wants to hire him..... *summons servant with a folder containing Swiss Ninja's medical, personal, relationship-based, and report card files* Hee hee... someone failed art class in the first grade... What's that? You ask how Penghis Khan got your records? PENGHIS KHAN WILL NEVER TELL, NEVER! Let's see............... oh, Penghis Khan found your HERALDRY RECORDS! Penghis Khan will now look at your titles... "Lord Swiss Ninja, スイス忍者, Lord of the Three Cities, Lord Grandmaster of Card-Jitsu Swiss Ninja? SENSEI'S UNCLE? YOU WANT TO BE SENSEI'S SUCCESSOR?!" HOW DARE YOU HAVE MORE TITLES THAN PENGHIS KHAN, WHO IS THE MOST PWNSOME EMPORER KHAN OF PENGOLIA?! WHAT ROYAL PENGUIN HAS THE RIGHT TO CLAIM TO BE GREATER THAN PENGHIS KHAN?! ...well, civilians sometimes get better titles than Penghis Khan, but royals don't get the pleasure of being more PWNSOME than Penghis Khan, so long as Penghis Khan sits on throne... IT IS FOR THAT REASON... *summons scribe* SCRIBE, PENGHIS KHAN COMMANDS YOU TO WRITE THIS DOWN! 'PENGHIS KHAN SHALL WHOOP YOU WITH HIS FISH! MAY THE ARMIES OF THE MOST PWNSOME NATION OF PENGOLIA, THE REAL ONE, CRUSH YOU AND YOUR EGO '(which is huge, not at all like Penghis Khan, who earned his ego) ONCE AND FOR ALL! NO ROYAL CREATURE SHOULD HAVE MORE TITLES THAN PENGHIS KHAN!' Penghis Khan has a question, Swiss Ninja... 'HAVE YOU EVER FELT THE STINGING BLOW OF PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH ?!?!' Surely you haven't, because Penghis Khan hasn't slapped you with fish yet. JUST YOU WAIT, ALL OF PENGHIS KHAN'S COUNTRY WILL DESCEND AND PWN YOU MOST PWNSOMELY! ''ARE YOU SCARED?! ARE YOU SCARED OF PENGHIS KHAN?! NO ROYAL CAN BE MORE PWNSOME THAN PENGHIS KHAN! --Penghis Khan (FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!!!) Listen.... Okay, here's the answer to your question. You aren't allowed to make characters that represent you related to Sensei or any other official penguins. And don't say Ford Car and Spider are breaking the law cause they aren't. First of all Spider's character was made a long time ago, and Dancing Penguin isn't even a really liked character (the guy in the missions not the user). You are however alowed to make characters related to official penguins if they don't represent you. If you have to make a character that represents yoube rleated you can't. The closest you can go is that the two are close friends. This is your last chance Swiss Ninja. If you rebel one more time you'll recieve a warning. --Speeddasher RE: Sensei's Nephew Actually, I won't force Speeddasher to allow your character's family relations to Sensei. I fully agre with him on why your character should not. You see, your character is depicted as huge, mighty, perfect in most every way, and that sort of self-glorifying ego can be annoying. True, this is Fanon, and you have the right to establish cities, get the title of Lord, etc. We all want prosperity in our characters. However, there is a limit to everything. Lord Swiss Ninja, King of the Three Cities, that's fine and dandy. Commander of a huge army? Peachy keen, that's okay. Founder of a nation? Keep it up! However, Grand Master of Card-Jitsu? That's pushing it quite far, considering that title goes to Sensei in both Canonical and Fanon. A student must work to be better than the Master, and even, such as the case of Speeddasher's character, even if they are heridatary ninjas, they can't just magically be beter than Sensei. CP wrote Sensei for that specific reason, to be the all-time leader of Card-Jitsu. Now, you can write past Senseis, you can put ancestors or relatives of Sensei in the past, you can even put your character at the highest feasible rank (we're talking second highest rank here!), but you can't BE Sensei, you can't succeed Sensei (position taken by Ninjahopper), and for gravy's sake, you can't be related to Sensei. This is because your character and Sensei have absolutely nothing in common, other than skill. Sensei believes in equality, modesty, and Noble Poverty, all of which are traits in him and his family (minus Carlo, a villain). Even Mathster, who makes boatloads of cash, believes in using it for others' gain. Your character, he has an ego the size of Kansas. He somehow, without background statistics, became the Greatest Card-Jitsu character in the universe, only has one or two weaknesses (Darktan has more weaknesses than your character does!!!), and he has done nothing to earn it. Most characters have earned their titles or their egos. Penghis Khan founded a nation of fish-slapping warriors. Contrary to what you may think, Explorer worked for his title, he worked long and hard for it. So, unless you can rack up 3000+ MAINSPACE EDITS, we're talking mainspace here, I don't think being Grand Master of Card-Jitsu really counts for much. Now, other titles can be kept, in fact, most every title you carry can saty, except your almighty Card-Jitsu and Sensei's nephew. I can't defend you on a case when I don't agree with it. I side with Speeddasher. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: War Resquest Begging Penghis Khan says no way! At this very moment, 333 Mercinaries of Pengolia have joined the ranks of the smiley penguin fighters. They are elite and seriously PWNsome. Penghis Khan wishes all of his luck to smiley penguin and cookie boy, because he supports them! Final! (Also, "Penghis the PWNer" is not one of Penghis Khan's titles, but it may be soon...) --Penghis Khan (FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!!!!!!!!!!) Speeddasher im sorry Please unblock me!!! please please please!!!!! im sorry cry cry cry cry cry cry! Im sorry imsorry im sorry Only 1 Day Your block is only for 1 day. Face that time in the PWN Zone. Atleast you are sorry. If you weren't, and had a higher block, your block might've been extended. Just face 1 day. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja... Swiss Ninja as much as I'd like to forgive you, I'm afraid I can't unblock you. I'd like so much to do so, buyou must sevre your punishment. Lol, I'm just kidding. After how you acted this morning I don't feel one bit guilty for blocking. It's only for 1'' Day though so I'm sure you'll be able to live through it. Also so you don't get banned again after this block is done here's a tip for you. Leave that Ego of your's at the door when you come to edit here. I'm seriously tempted to believe you stand in front of a mirror every morning and bow to yourself for 1 hour straight. I'm afraid I don't really feel sorry for you though. You got what you deserved. I wish I could, but I don't really feel bad at all. Also I don't care what anyone thinks about me for posting this. You can send me hate mail all you want, and I won't really care. All it'll do is make me think you're part of the Sonic Voice Fans Army. Anyways I'm done with this argument for now, as I have other things to do. Also for all you people who say that Swiss Ninja doesn't have an Ego the size of Chuck Noris's Fist.... --Speeddasher ??? well why did you ban me just because I did *&^%$##@? FYI: I tend to str00delize things once in a while just to mess around. I have some stuff planned for the wiki, perhaps new characters, Making my family part of Chin Yang's (he is my creation) I wonder if you ever had any fun in your life! I wonder if you will un-ban me now --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 19:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I wonder if your gonna except your punishment or make a whole article on how much you hate me on the Swiss Ninja Wiki like you did with Explorer cause he banned you for ''30 MINUTES!!! I could honestly care less if you did, but it'll just show a immature you are, and how you get offended really easily. Also I'll let you know I have alot of fun in life. I enjoy play game systems and games such as New Super Mario Bros, and Shadow the Hedgehog. I also enjoy swimming, but the pool where I live is usually crowded. When I get the time I like to watch The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, and Transformers. --Speeddasher Speeddasher is right, Swiss Ninja. Besides, &^%$##@? is considered spam. You could wait 1 day for making those new things. Just accept what you did. Look on the bright side, atleast your not banned like a week or anything. Embrace the ban and LEARN! from it. I actually see Speeddasher edit pretty frequently. That maybe because I am in a different time zone (UK), or that I just don't notice them. Whenever I come back on the wiki the next day, I check through all the edits done since my lest edit by expanding them to 250. Anyway. Remember this . . . embrace the ban and learn. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Confessions of a Swiss Ninja I am not really what you think I am. I created a perfect character because my real life wasn't so happy and dandy as Swiss Ninja has. Ever since going to a new school in third grade, I was insulted, offended, and bullied a lot for 2 years. Fifth grade was ok. When I moved to Middle School in Sixth Grade, I vowed that I will fit in and not have the horrible fate I had in elementary school. I decided to fit in and become Normal like everyone else. (I was already normal but Many people insulted me because of my weak looking body. In sixth grade, after trying to fit in; I trained to be a fast long distance runner. I ended up being the Third Best in the Class, and was marveled upon. I started playing CP in fourth grade. Still, I was insulted about that too. To this day after going to Middle School, I promised not to tell anyone about CP Except to Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1); I met Jsudsu in third grade, and he was the one who introduced me to CP. I found the Fanon on my own and I thought it was cool. From the day I wrote this, two days from now is when I will go to School, so tomorrow is my last day, thats why i want to be unbanned and finish everything before a bunch of homework in piled on my desk. Please understand. I will make a suprise soon hopefully, and a destiny. I wonder if this would change your mind yet. Are you going to unban me now? --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 20:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe they were irritated by your Ego? Honestly though, would you just except your punishment and stop whining to us about it. You swore, acted like a complete brat, and you freaked out whenever someone simply gave you constructive criticism. Also you didn't really seem to care about being blocked when I told you stop it. Whine about this one more time and your block will be raised. I know you're sorry, actually I don't really and I still don't really trust you, but you were told to stop and you didn't so you had to be punished. If you wanna make one of your stupid hate articles about on the Swiss Ninja Wiki then go right ahead. I could care less. Just stop acting like you are right now and except your punishment. --Speeddasher